


From The Journal of Doctor Pogo

by ilikeshipment



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, the mothers' traits contributed to the children's powers, very slight mention of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeshipment/pseuds/ilikeshipment
Summary: While traveling the globe in search of the children, Sir Reginald Hargreeves asked Pogo to take notes on the mothers, specifically about any abilities, knowledge, and/or skills that they had. These are some of his notes.





	From The Journal of Doctor Pogo

**From the field journal of Dr. Pogo. October 20- November 11, 1989:**

**Number One: **

Number One’s mother was a bit of a local celebrity, in a sizeable town in central Germany. She was one of the few humans born with congenital muscular hyperplasia, otherwise known as double-muscle. She was able to deadlift over 360 kilograms. In fact, our Number One arrived in the middle of a weight lifting competition. “I go down fine, come back up with few extra kilos hanging out of me,” she told me. A bit of a morbid way to describe the miracle that which was bestowed upon her. Either way, she agreed to give up her unexpected gift when Sir Hargreeves put a price on him. 

And Number One certainly lives up to his mother already, though his musculature is perfectly normal. He was able to lift me as I tried getting him into his bassinet. I am curious, yet terrified, of this child’s potential.

**Number Two: **

Number Two’s mother was quite nondescript. She was a young woman and a school teacher at a local primary school. She taught the basics, nothing exemplary. The only notable thing I learned about her was that, in her spare time, she was quite skillful with a bow and arrow. She only did it recreationally, but she told me she once split an arrow from nearly thirty meters away. And that was without visual aid. Sir Hargreeves didn’t seem quite as impressed by this report as I was.

There’s no telling what this child’s skill will be.

**Number Three: **

Number Three’s mother was definitely one of the more memorable ones. She was located in Arizona. We had to travel through many back alleyways and halls to find her place of residence, which was actually an apartment above a crystal shop. She told us she was psychic, which Sir Hargreeves blew off immediately. But then she told us that she knew she was going to give birth and even prepared for it. She went out and bought clothes, food, and a bed for her. And yes, she knew she was going to have a girl.

She then told us she knew we were coming. We were quite unsure of what to make of her, but I’ll say Sir Hargreeves was suddenly most interested in this child. The mother handed us the perfectly swaddled baby and said, “She is going to do great things. To learn her power, when she is able to, ask her to say, ‘I heard a rumor’.” She didn’t even ask for any compensation. But she did give us the locations for ten of the other children.

**Number Four: **

Many things could be said about Number Four and his beginning. His mother was one of the younger ones, just turned nineteen. She was also the most unfortunate, giving birth out of wedlock while on vacation with her Catholic family. Her parents had some mixed reactions about this.

They were upset, as one would imagine. They had hurt her and called her dirty. They didn’t believe that she was a virgin. They resented and rejected her while at the same time cherishing the life of the boy. They thought he was a miracle, and they certainly were not wrong. He was a _gorgeous _baby as well, with bright eyes and dark hair, already enough of it to be curly. He looked just like his mother.

I can see that now as she sits across from me, lit only by a candle in an underground dugout an entire neighborhood away from her family’s temporary vacation home. She had heard us come around the house, but we hadn’t seen her. The parents greeted us, and I use the word “greeted” _very _loosely. They cursed at us and said we were sent to them by Satan. They slammed the door in our face and Sir Hargreeves was ready to knock on the door again, but then a piece of paper was stuck out of the second story window. It had the address of this dugout on it.

She holds the baby now, close to her chest, and is lightly patting his legs. “I know he sees what I see,” she says. She has a heavy accent, but I can’t place from where. “He reacts to them when I see them.”

Her voice is trembling. I can’t tell if she’s scared of us or the baby. Or both. “I can’t deal with it. If he sees—“. It appears she is close to tears now.

“If he sees what?” I ask her.

“The spirits.”

I confirm with her that she can see the dead. Sir Hargreeves looks absolutely thrilled by this. I know exactly what he’s thinking. He thought the same for Number Three: if the mother is a natural born medium, imagine this child’s power.

Sir Hargreeves asks to hold the baby. She hands him over and he takes him and looks at his face for a long, intense moment. He’s holding the baby close to his chest now. He looks to her. “We’ll gladly take him. And pay you double.”

She agrees, no questions asked.

“And what will happen to you?” I ask her. I suddenly care deeply for her wellbeing. She smiles at me and shakes the envelope full of cash.

“I am running away. Me and my brother.”

“Very good,” I say.

I write all this because I feel like I owe it to her.

We have yet to see any hint of this child’s power.

There is one last thing I’d like to mention. Before we left, she took my hand and said. “I see him. The face of the man that used to harbor your soul.”

My bones are still chilled from that moment. 

**Number Five: **

Number Five was born in a small town in South Africa. His mother was a Canadian astrophysicist doing work in that area. The baby sat in a baby seat on the ground, not quite far enough away from her equipment in my opinion. She seemed bothered and put-off by his presence. She said he, “ruined my sabbatical.”

Sir Hargreeves was impressed by her. When he made his offer for the boy, the woman actually bargained with him. He ended up paying over twenty percent more than what he originally wanted. I had to admit, I was impressed by her as well.

When I asked what research she was doing, she told me they were building a telescope to “see into the window of the universe.” Sir Hargreeves offered up some advice, which took several minutes, none of which she seemed to have enjoyed nor appreciated, before we finally departed.

**Number Six: **

Number Six’s mother was by far the kindest and most pleasant of them all. She was energetic and pleased to meet us. She was a scientist as well, but a rather friendly one compared to Number Five’s mother. She was a Marine Biologist and her and Hargreeves shared some surprisingly pleasant banter. He even made her laugh at one point. 

When she showed us the baby, she held him close and cooed at him. It really seemed like she had some sort of connection with him. Most of the other mothers failed to exude such a connection, including the ones that decided to keep their children. Which was most of them.

Which is why I was shocked when she agreed to let us have him. When I inquired about it, she informed me that she didn’t feel ready to raise a child in this time of her life, but she believed we were a good fit for him. I admire her honesty and level headedness, as well as her courage. I hope those traits are reflected in her son.

**Number Seven: **

Number Seven’s mother put up the most challenge when it came to communication. When we showed up to her location in Russia, we were baffled when we learned she was deaf. She mostly communicated with sign language, but could read lips if needed. Luckily, Sir Hargreeves knows Russian and she was able to read lips in her native language. A friend of hers helped translate in sign as well.

She seemed put-off by us at first and actually said no to Sir Hargreeves’ offer. But as with all the other mothers who said no the first time, Sir Hargreeves stuck around to try to convince them. And this was the first case it actually worked. 

Unsurprising, as she was also one of the younger ones. I believe she was around twenty years old. She was in her second year of University and participated in swim team. I can’t imagine how she would have handled having a baby. I believe she made the right choice.

This baby is quite the crier. She is so loud, she wakes up her other siblings from their sleep. We shall see what kind of rambunctious child this one ends up becoming.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the headcanon that won from my 1k followers celebration! You can follow my tumblr @ theseance1968 . 
> 
> Also, for those of you who are reading it, this fic 100% takes place in my The Light Behind A Cloud divergent universe ;)


End file.
